Raph's Girl
by randomlass
Summary: Raph and Leo centric. This is just centered if Raph had a girlfriend, and then his brothers find out about the relationship when it is going to the next level. RaphOC, some hints of AprilDon. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, all I own are my OCs

* * *

Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"Leo…he'll probably be back for morning training so don't worry," Don said, "I mean…all Raph needs right now is to blow off steam."

"I'm just worried," Leo frowned, "he's been going topside even when we don't fight, and Master Splinter knows why…I don't get it."

"Maybe he's seeing someone," Mikey grinned. Leo glared at Mikey, while Mikey just shrugged, grinning.

"That could be a possibility," Don nodded, "I mean…this has been happening for almost two years."

"Yeah Leo," Mikey nodded, "just think of the possibilities."

"If Raph was seeing someone, he could have just told us," Leo glowered.

"Leo, he's not exactly the guy that would tell us his deepest darkest secrets," Mikey shook his head, "I mean…if Master Splinter knew, he probably figured it out and is allowing him to do whatever he is doing, which he could be seeing some chick."

"Guys, he's probably doing more patrolling," Leo sighed, "again."

"Leo…I don't think that's why he went out," Mikey shook his head, "I mean, if he wanted to stay out patrolling then he would have stayed out and patrolled for as long as he wanted, we are eighteen Leo." Leo shook his head and turned away.

**-Three hours later-**

Raph entered the lair, a smile on his face. Leo stood there with his arms crossed, making Raph narrow his eyes at him.

"What is it Leo?" he asked.

"Where have you been going, it's nearly…three AM," Leo demanded.

"What's it to ya?" Raph asked, not in the mood for arguing.

"Raph…for almost two years you have been hiding something, and I want to know what," Leo said. Raph tensed, and making Leo smirk.

"It's that important to you," Leo cocked an eye ridge.

"Leo…STOP BUDDING INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Raph shouted, making everyone in the lair wake up.

"Raph…why have you been going topside everyday, all of the sudden?" Leo ordered.

"I'm heading up," Raph shook his head, attempting to get past Leo.

"No, you aren't leaving until I get some answers," Leo glared.

"Leonardo," Leo froze, he nearly died right there seeing their father's disappointed face, "please allow him to leave."

"What?" he asked, "Why should you let him leave?"

"Raphael, go and stay with your friend," Master Splinter said. Raph nodded and left the lair; Leo stood there gaping.

"Friend?" Mikey yawned, as he watched Raph stormed out of the lair, "What friend?"

"Master Splinter why are you letting him leave?" Leo asked.

"Leonardo, what I am about to tell you, Donatello, and Michelangelo must remain secret from Raphael," Master Splinter looked at his three other sons faces, sending them a warning look, "Your brother, is courting a young woman that he met slightly over two years ago."

"Courting?" Mikey blinked.

"Mikey, like he's dating her," Don said.

"Oh," Mikey nodded, "Raph has a girlfriend?"

"Yes," he nodded, "he rescued her from an abusive suitor over two years ago, and over one year ago, she had given birth to the other man's daughter…she begged for Raphael to help her raise the child, and your brother instantly agreed, not soon after he told me that he was helping this woman raise this child, and I agreed."

"So he has been seeing someone," Leo's jaw clenched, "how do you know if she's trust worthy?"

"Because I have met her not so long ago," Master Splinter nodded, "she told me she has never been happier. Unfortunately…she is facing the decision of coming into hiding with her daughter with Raphael, or continue with her life above…hopefully soon Raphael will receive an answer."

"Wait…what do you mean by that?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out soon my sons," Master Splinter smiled and stood up.

**-With Raph-**

"Raph…come on, it's not that bad."

"Nina, it is that bad," Raph shook his head, "I mean…Leo is just so, damn over protective."

"Look, Raph my main worry is if your family wouldn't like me, or Julia," Nina shook her head, "I need to make the best decision for her, and if it's somewhere I'm not welcome…please just let them at least meet me?"

"Nina, no one in the right mind wouldn't love ya," he smiled, "and I know, I mean…ever since Julia started walking, I've been worried as well."

"I'm just glad she calls you dad," Nina kissed him on the cheek, "but really…Raph, you should really tell your brothers about me."

"Nina, if you feel so strongly 'bout this, then I'll bring them up here," Raph smiled a bit, "I'm just glad you didn't faint when you met Master Splinter."

"I mean…my family disowned me," she shook her head, "I'm just glad…you didn't cast me away like my family, friends did, and…" her voice died in her throat, she hugged Raph, unable to get over the nightmare of her ex-boyfriend raping her when she told him she was leaving him, he almost killed her too if it wasn't for Raph.

"Well…he really did a number on you," Raph hugged his girlfriend back. The sound of a baby crying made her snap out of her thoughts, she stood up only to have Raph place a hand on her shoulder and stand up, exiting the room.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled after him.

**-With Leo-**

He had stormed out of the lair after the conversation; he just couldn't get over the fact that Raph was seeing someone, and that he didn't trust that info with him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Leo?"

"Yeah Don," he sighed.

"I think I know why he didn't tell you," Don frowned a bit, "you would tell him to stop seeing her, that he was putting her in danger, and you wouldn't understand what she felt."

Leo tensed, "So that's why he wouldn't tell me, but what about not telling you?"

"Leo…I'm horrible at hiding things," Don stated flatly, "and Mikey…well…he's a blabber mouth, along with Casey. But I wouldn't be surprised if April knew, or the fact Master Splinter knew this the entire time."

Leo nodded slightly, "But we could have met her by now."

"Hey, she met Splinter," Don shrugged, "besides, maybe Raph wasn't ready."

"What about her?" Leo asked.

"She's seeing Raph, do you think she would be scared if she met us," Don said sarcastically.

Leo shook his head, "I just don't get it…"

"Leo, this could be a sign," Don smiled a bit.

"That we can have the one in a million chances to have a girl," Mikey walked out of the shadows.

"Mikey, how long were standing there?" Leo asked.

"Long enough," Mikey grinned. He let out a yelp when Don smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he rubbed the tender area on his head.

"You could have made yourself known," Don frowned.

**-With Raph-**

The blonde haired 16-month-old snuggled into Raph's plastron, sighing cutely.

"I think she wanted Daddy," Nina smiled. Raph couldn't help but smile a bit as Julia looked up at him with a cute expression, her brown eyes twinkling, gurgling, cooing, and smiling.

Raph grinned, looking over at Nina, "So, do ya want the meetin' here or at my place?" He noticed the tears of pure joy began to run down her cheeks, and she hugged him. Julia looked from Nina and Raph, her cherubic face confused. She giggled when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Nina kissed Raph on the cheek.

"I love ya, too," he smiled at his girlfriend.

**-Two days later-**

Leo couldn't help but sigh when Raph knocked on the apartment window; he had been worried about this for the past couple of days. He couldn't help but stare seeing a dark haired woman open the window smiling, and the sound of babbling in the other room, and April talking in baby talk.

"Hey," she smiled, kissing Raph on the cheek, and she moved out of the way so they could enter.

"Welcome to my…lovely home," Nina smiled, "please put your weapons in the closet so; Julia won't get her little hands on them." Nina pointed to a closet near the kitchen.

"She seems nice," Mikey smiled a bit, "and very caring." Leo nodded a bit, still a bit skeptical about the entire thing, but he saw the knowing smile on their Sensei's face as they entered the room, the baby, he guessed she was Julia, dropped what she was doing and began to paddle her way to Raph. He found it quite odd, seeing he was the roughest out of them, he was also quite surprised when he saw Raph put his Sais in the closet just to pick up the little girl that was waddling over to him, and give her a kiss on the temple.

"So, this is Julia," Mikey blinked as Julia stared at him, she held on to Raph like he was her life line. Mike was a bit stunned by this action; he had always thought he would make kids laughed, especially around this age.

"Mike, she hasn't met you before," Raph sighed, noticing his brother's expression, which made Julia look at him, "but she'll get used to ya, she just takes her own sweet time, if you leave her alone then she'll come to ya…if you bother her…it might take longer."

"How do you know these things?" Don asked, making Julia look at him, a smile forming on her face.

"Don…she thinks you're funny," April giggled from where she was sitting. Nina exited the kitchen with a tray of tea, and set it on the large table on the other side of the room.

"Mamamamama," Julia reached out as Nina made her way back in the kitchen. Raph smiled setting her down, watching as the little girl toddled to her mother, grabbing Nina's legs.

"Hey, could somebody grab her before I fall over?" Nina called.

"So, that's Nina for you?" Mikey chuckled.

"I heard that," Nina said walking out of the kitchen, with Julia in her arms, "so you must be…Mikey right?"

"Uh…yeah," Mikey hesitated. She smiled a bit.

"I guess Raph finally told you guys, but if he hasn't, I'm Nina," she smiled a bit, "and I think Raph has already introduced you to Julia." Julia clapped at this gurgling. Leo couldn't help but melt at the sight of this baby; her cut little smile, and curly hair.

"Donatello, or Don," Don stuck out his hand, which Nina smiled and shook back holding Julia on her hip.

"And you must be Leo," Nina couldn't help but shake her head, "I thank you."

"For what?" Leo blinked.

"If it wasn't for you," Nina paused, "I wouldn't be whole, like I am now." Julia let out a whine as she struggled to get out of Nina's grip to get to Raph once again.

"Honey, let me take her," Raph said taking Julia from Nina's arms.

"Thanks," Nina smiled; Julia looked back and forth hoping that something would happen between her mommy and her 'daddy.'

Leo couldn't help but want to laugh, his brother, the guy that loved to go out with Casey Jones on a regular basis and bust heads; could be gentle enough to hold a baby. He suppressed his laughter when Julia started staring at him, her eyes studying him intently; she let out some gibberish and then hugged Raph, snuggling into him.

He couldn't help but be happy for his brother as well, this little girl willing to call her father, and this little girl's mother who loved his brother enough to let him take in her daughter as his own. Nina asking him a question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he blinked.

"What kind of dressing do you want on your salad?" she asked. The sudden smell of the spices of lasagna reached his nose.

"Italian," he answered. Nina smiled and nodded and disappeared in the kitchen with April.

"Wait…is Casey going to be here?" he asked.

"Casey couldn't come," Raph shook his head, "he said something about getting over his sudden break up with April." Leo frowned a bit, nodding.

April and Casey had broken up because of their unbalanced differences, and April was sick of it, so she told him she wished to remain friends, Casey had agreed, but they would only get together for holidays or for more important things that had to do with the dangers they were brought into by meeting the turtles. It has been six months since that, and April has been showing signs of interest toward Don. He smiled a bit; Don had been too busy in his lab to notice her checking him out.

"But that was six months ago," Leo said. Julia began to get fussy, so Raph set her down on the ground, keeping a watchful eye on her as she grabbed a large yellow bouncy ball in her little hands, and started walking around with it. Mikey immediately got on his hands and knees watching intently as Julia giggled throwing the ball barely far enough for him to catch it, but it did roll to him.

"Ball," she cooed, grabbing it and walking to Raph and setting on the ground, and trying to kick it to him, but was failing miserably, when she finally managed to get it to move a few centimeters, Raph grinned and got down with her, grabbing ball and crawling back a few steps, and rolling the ball at her. He watched as they rolled it back and forth.

"Raph…could you get Julia ready for dinner?" Nina asked peaking out of the kitchen.

"Okay honey," Raph answered. The entire time, Master Splinter had been sitting on the easy chair watching the entire event. Leo at first was surprised by this Raph's different personality, it was so much calmer more level headed. He then realized why he chose to help this young woman out. She wasn't the only one who needed help, but Raph also needed help with his hotheaded ways. He smiled as Raph picked up Julia and walked into the open door of the baby's nursery, and prepared her for dinner.

There were things that didn't cease to amaze him. Nina quickly earned his trust, for an ironic reason, he warmed up to the feeling of having a baby around due to the sudden disappearance of the Foot, Bishop not bothering them as much anymore, and the Purple Dragons being in prison due to being caught for their crimes a year ago.

He watched as before he sat down for dinner, watching as Nina walked up to Raph who was exiting the nursery, and she said one simple word, "Yes." And that's when Leo knew one thing…Raph had asked the big question, and she wanted to be welcomed into their family.

Leo smiled, "Nina." She turned to him, blinking in confusion as Raph stood there just as confused as she was.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

I hoped you guys liked that! I will be writing a prologue and a sequel to this oneshot! THANKS CRYSTAL PERSIAN FOR YOUR HELP!

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
